tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ's Survivor Series Wiki
Welcome to the TJ's Survivor Series Wiki IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CONTEST! THIS CONTEST WILL BE THE MOST POPULAR SURVIVOR PLAYER IN THE ENTIRE SERIES! THERE WILL BE A SERIES OF POLLS, ONE FOR EACH SEASON MINUS RETURNING PLAYER ONES LIKE ALL-STARS, ULTIMATES, AND SO FORTH! TOP THREE FROM EACH POLL WILL MOVE ON! POLL #15 IS UP! AQUATIC RUIN! ONLY THE TOP 3 WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT POLL! VOTING ENDS THURSDAY! THERE WILL BE A POLL DOWN BELOW THE SEASON LISTINGS! IT WILL BE UPDATED FIVE OR SO HOURS AFTER EVERY EPISODE IS UPLOADED! SURVIVOR: GREEN HILL IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED! EPISODES 1-3 COMPLETE! COME JOIN MY STREAM ON TWITCH TV EVERY WEEK DAY BETWEEN 9AM AND 10AM EST FOR RANDOM M.U.G.E.N CPU BATTLES AND EMULATED NINTENDO 64 GAMES! NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR: BATTLE ROYALE! This is a wikia for TJBambi93's Survivor Series on Fanfiction.net. On this wikia, we will have pages for every season, contestant, and tribe in the series. The series has been going for 4 years, with 26 completed seasons, 1 unfinished season, and 1 current season in the making. Over 300 different OCs, video game characters, tv show characters, cartoon characters, and anime characters have competed in these seasons, and only 27 of them(as pictured right) have come out successful in winning one million dollars. Video Game series featured in the seasons are Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Animal Crossing, Mass Effect, Pokemon, Tales of Series, Fire Emblem, NiGHTS into Dreams, Mortal Kombat, Blue Dragon, Disgaea, Final Fantasy, and many more. I hope you enjoy what you see on this wikia as I, TJBambi93, and a few of my readers and friends, work on making this wikia a good place for you to explore. As usual this entire wiki is full of spoilers for my writing! Please proceed with caution! Non-Canon Survivor Season Listing 1. Survivor: Tropical Jungle 2. Survivor: Gongaga Forest Who will be one of two people voted off in the first episode of Survivor: Battle Royale? Amaterasu America Barney Coco Dexter Fiona Gadget Hyde Ion Josiah Lucina Morrigan Orbb Pepper Phoenix Rheneas Serena Shulk Sindel Skarlet Soi Fon Sub-Zero Vixey Vyse Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Square Enix / Konami / Namco / Capcom / Activision / Acclaim Entertainment / Accolade / Rockstar Games / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Nippon Ichi / Sony Computer Entertainment / id Software / Microsoft / Humongous Entertainment / Scott Games / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / Marvel Comics / Tokyopop / Bandai Entertainment / Viz Media / Kodansha Comics USA / Yen Press / Gainax / Nickelodeon / Cartoon Network / PBS / HiT Entertainment / Comedy Central / CBS / Fox / FX / Showtime / NBC / Disney / New Line Cinema / Warner Bros Pictures / Lionsgate / Universal Studios / Cinemassacre / Awesome Channel / Mondo Media. Fan created characters belong to their respective authors. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse